黑籃魔宮傳
by LoveopXX
Summary: 宮鬥劇啟發的一文，青峰肉的部分。BG向


青峰大輝篇

青峰搖搖晃晃地漫步在陌生的宮殿長廊上，明明已經被告誡說不能在宮門關上後單獨離開他們的宮內居住區域，但他還是自已一個人混出來，在微微燈火照耀的迴廊上走著。桐皇的一群加上海常其他人，尤其是若松、黃瀨實在太吵了，鬧嗡嗡的一直在和那個頤妃討論這個世界的事物，興奮的吵個不停。他為圖個清靜就偷溜出去了，自已去找個安靜能小睡的地方。不過他自以為神不知鬼不覺的行為，其實早被頤妃留意到了，但他只是在內心裡暗笑著自已先一步得到了一勝。果然他選擇了收留的對象沒錯。真期待過了今夜後，將迎來的一連串風雨。因此他表面上繼續和眼前的少年們吟吟笑談，暗地裡則施法引動影魔們去襲擊那名逃宮少年。

青峰避開上鎖的玉福宮前門，從後院爬樹翻逃出，落地後快跑著遠離了玉福宮的紅牆。轉眼就跑到了清幽的花園，青峰便放慢了腳步，在能感受得到清風的宮廊上散步著。然而，他絲毫不知道自己已經被招來的一群妖魔暗中盯上了。看似空無一人的長廊上的宮燈燭火不正常地搖動，藏於影子的妖魔們正慢慢逼近他。隨後一根根的蠟燭熄滅了，一片恐怖的黑暗包圍了青峰。他的存在被妖怪們感知的清清楚楚，他已經是要被吃掉的獵物了。他還在黑暗中張望著時早已經被妖魔們一湧而上抓住了，當他驚恐的想叫卻發現怎麼也沒辦法出聲。

「真是個美味的人類啊⋯⋯」

「年輕的人類最好吃了⋯」

「雖然是男的。」

「比不上女性。」

「但還是要吃掉。」

瞬間恐懼席捲了他全身，他頭不敢回的拔腿狂奔，口裡還唸著阿彌陀佛求菩薩保佑。可他怎麼逃都逃不出這片黑暗，光唸佛是趕不走包圍他的妖魔們。下一秒他整個被大力扯上天，四肢被拉起。青峰努力的扭動身軀企圖逃脫，但妖魔的力量大的令他無法動彈。面臨嚴重危機的他這才想到他把護身的龍珠給丟在房裡，現在真是後悔自己不該不聽話跑出來。眼眶淚水在打轉，腦海中想起了五月的臉。

抱歉了啊，五月⋯

正當他認定自已完蛋時，一股衝擊的氣波忽然襲來，妖魔們哀嚎連連之下隨之被震得飛散。青峰在歷經生死一瞬間後從空中落下，卻在驚嚇中被接到了一個溫暖的懷抱裡，回過神來發現自己安穩地被一雙柔白小手給接著。因過度驚嚇而眼眶泛淚的少年朦朧之中望見了那令人神魂顛倒的臉，那幽黑中微微放光的柔白美顏，正用無比關愛的眼神看著他。

「大輝，大輝你要不要緊啊？」

即時救了他的女神忙著安撫他的情緒，輕柔地擁抱著他並為他拍背舒緩。腳軟的他無力地被身材嬌小的女孩懷抱住，一時還無法穩定下來。

「別怕別怕，沒事了，已經沒事了。那些妖魔不會再出現了，乖別怕了。」

女孩繼續不斷地安撫著嚇壞的青峰，絲毫沒有不耐或恥笑，就只是溫和地安慰他。

「我在呢，有我在，你別怕，大輝。」

終於在女孩不斷柔聲安撫下，少年才停住了發抖平靜下來，發現自己身在一個香柔的美人抱裡，不禁臉紅心跳的呆了。

感受到人家那柔手環抱著他，和頭靠的豐滿胸房，立刻把少年的驚嚇緊張給打散掉了。恢復雙手知覺的青峰緩緩提起臂膀，回抱住嬌軀賴著開始撒嬌吃豆腐，卻沒想人家居然任由他抱住。接下來的幾分鍾裡，他們二人呈現出一幅聖母懷抱著聖嬰圖般的美好慈愛畫面。

微涼的黑夜裡，兩個身影擁抱在一起。一時衝動下，一把抱住人家的青峰，整個人已經心頭大亂了。因為人家和他那麼近，能聞到她身上一股吸引人的香氣，加上剛才她所給的擁抱，都令他無比貪戀。所以他一個腦子發熱下，大大不敬地將皇帝更加緊抱住不放。但怪的是，皇上卻也沒惱沒鬧的，也沒羞澀的反應，就這麼任由他抱著。他肌肉堅實的手臂圈著那妖嬈豐滿的女性軀體，胸膛緊貼感受那柔軟溫熱的胸房按壓在上，和那一頭秀髮散發出的奇香，他更是無法放開了。

「你打算一直這麼抱著我嗎？」皇上溫言調笑著問道。

「你不掙扎，是你讓我抱的⋯」他低低的回道，有些語無倫次。

「那⋯除了抱以外，你不想做其他的嗎？」皇上抬頭和他對視，陰暗中她的藍眼閃著格外美麗的光，深深將他的注意力擄獲。他呆然的看著那玉顏美貌緩緩貼近他，隨後他的唇上傳來了溫暖的觸感。他不知道自己是不是在那一剎那已經因為大腦和心臟無法負荷而升天了，他昏昏飄飄的不知過了多久才感覺那迷人的溫度離去。

「這次⋯換你來。」皇上依然靠在他懷裡，這次把主動權交給他。

他不可置信地盯著懷裡的美人，彷彿不敢相信對方的意思，但懷中的她卻眨著誘人的眼等著他。那紅如火焰的香軟唇令他無法轉移視線，他身體裡的有一股慾望在催促他快點行動。但他作為一個童貞高中少年雖常意淫小麻衣和大胸部，實際上對要真槍實彈上場可就沒那麼大勇氣。他只是直盯著這遠超他所見過的妖艷女子，只敢這般遠觀她絕美的容顏。

「大輝⋯你為何遲疑？」等不到他有動作的魔女輕柔的問道，微蹙眉樣似疑惑的可愛少女。

「我⋯我⋯」

「你心中想要我嗎，大輝？」

「我⋯你⋯」

「說你想要，只要說你想要就可以了。」

「我⋯要⋯」

「嗯⋯那你願意將自己獻予我嗎？你所有的一切，全部都給我嗎？」

「啊啊⋯」

「嗯⋯那這樣就 **可以** 了⋯」

完全沒有發現魔女在閉上美眸前，她那藍眼裡流轉的怪異的光芒，少年就這麼沒意識到自已做了一筆後果嚴重的交易，迎接那嫩唇的到來。這會在輕碰磨蹭對方的唇後，就以靈活的舌頭鑽入少年那未被侵入過的口腔，猶如蛇纏獵物般的捕獲那年輕的小舌。未嘗過如此深吻的少年起先驚慌欲躲退，卻反被女皇環抱住背和扣住脖子難以脫身，掙扎了一會後也就軟了下來開始回應那熱情的唇舌。被吻的渾然不知自已被魔法空間轉移到帝皇寢殿深閨的龍床邊，稍一不慎就被魔女推倒在柔軟的被枕上。

「咦？」膚色少年回神發現自己怎麼會倒在床上而驚訝的出聲，但馬上嘴就被一個香甜的吻堵上。

躺在柔軟如輕雲的絲床上，青峰幸福地享受和美人唇舌交融，這麼熱情的吻他在有生之年裡未曾有過。他有樣學樣地和魔女玩起舌頭的你追我跑，吞嚥下清甜的液汁，身體的溫度也跟著火辣的激吻而不斷上升。不知道已經口舌交替了多久，他才感到上方的美人退開，他迷糊的睜開眼望尋卻看到令他全身血液往下半身衝的景象。坐在他身上的美人正用勾媚的眼神呼喚著他，而她的玉指鬆開了遮擋他的視線和那活色生香的女體之間的唯一障礙。隨著薄紗滑落，她無瑕如文藝巨匠雕琢的身體全都給予少年一切觀賞的自由。

青峰由下往上注視著那對豐腴堅挺的乳房，漲紅著一張深色的臉使他看來更黑了。這才是最棒的胸部！他痴迷的直盯著他眼前真真切切的美胸，不再是寫真集紙張裡的那種平面。青峰彷彿要把眼前柔嫩的雙峰烙印在眼中一般，眼睛連眨都不眨。搖晃著承受青峰熾熱視線的胸部的主人，拉過他古銅色的大手放在了他朝思暮想的美物上。青峰的手掌感受到一種難以形容的觸感，他停住呼吸、圓睜著雙眼、張大嘴巴，在毫無防備的狀態下僵住了。真好⋯不敢置信自已將要脫離處男之身，這堪稱是人生中最幸運的事降臨在青峰大輝他身上。

下半身那已經硬梆梆地翹起，正好在美臀圓丘中間摩擦著，然而女人還要繼續撩動他的情慾。她引導那按壓著她酥胸的大手玩弄起她自已，也讓少年更加痴迷的離不開眼。身為魔性妖女的她情慾流動時胸部會分泌奶水，用男孩熱粗的手掌揉啊揉的已經令她意亂情迷，只需要再進一步的刺激就行了。

「來⋯張嘴吃一口吧⋯」妖媚的壓低了身體湊近到男孩的臉前，將她那圓挺美乳帶到他嘴邊，邀請他品嚐佳餚。

青峰死盯著眼前的夢幻美景，不敢相信他被允許的情況。發現他愣住了，魔女只有更溫柔地壓近自已並輕磨他的唇，像個要哺餵嬰孩的母親一般。因驚喜而微微張開的嘴正好使花柔尖進到嘴裡，突破牙關直接遇上他的舌頭。他緩緩動了一下舌，之後就用力吸舔起來，像個飢餓的寶寶在吸奶般。他激烈的嘴舌動作惹得美人嬌聲吟啼不已，整個身體都趴在他身上任由他為她帶來刺激和快樂。在他一陣亂吸亂舔下，少女的玉乳受撩動的刺激過頭，開始分泌旺盛的奶水。不斷舔弄乳尖的少年頑皮舌頭忽然覺得嚐到了一股甜香的味道，訝異地鬆口查看。只見雪白圓滑的美乳上那豔紅的乳頭，尤如惡魔般的淫蕩櫻桃在誘惑他。終於他忍不住的自已主動張口含住那美味的乳頭開始用力咬扯，而甘甜的奶水滴滴答答地流出。

「啊⋯⋯不要咬啦，牙齒咬來咬去的⋯乳頭很敏感啊⋯」

無視美人的哀求，少年一心一念就只有吸吮斷斷續續湧出的乳汁。每一滴母奶全都叫少年以口相就，他貪婪地品嚐著溫潤順口的奶汁，這比他所飲過的任何牛奶都還要美味可口。早已不是哺乳期的青少年，如今卻像個可憐的挨餓孩子在吃奶，不過他感到的不是羞恥而是一股令他血脈賁張、神魂顛倒的貪慾。不知過了多久當他吸食了最後一口奶時，一時間內喝不到奶的他這才驚慌睜眼看向上方的乳母。

「乖孩子都吃了那麼多奶還要嗎？」

「嗯要⋯要！」

「可是我也想要吃啊，你都吃了那麼多，也該換你喂我一些才公平啊⋯⋯」魔女邊說邊滑動妖媚的肉體直到兩人的下半身肉貼肉地在一起摩擦著，然後再往下滑。

「你要吃什麼⋯？」

「呵呵⋯你這裡的奶啊⋯⋯」

一個極度溫暖又濕滑的感覺包裹住青峰的那裡，技術靈巧的舌唇舔弄著少年。第一次享受到這種親密服務的男孩一瞬間爽的頭皮發麻，眼睛閉上了眼球都翻過去了。他嘴巴大開，不斷急速的吸氣吐氣，還發出了難耐的哎叫。他扭動著身體，頂起他的腰想把自己更往那美好的地方裡送。年輕沒經驗的他被玩弄了一會就貢獻出了大量的男精，正好全都被愛好精氣的魔女收下。

不愧是籃球運動員啊，身材真好，肌肉有料，真美味。

「你準備好要成為一個男人了嗎？」

魔女扶著他的硬挺緩緩坐下，已經忍不住的頂端冒出了透明的液體和女性私密處接觸後和同樣迫不及待流出的花蜜混合在一起。之後尖頭突入進了歡迎它的入口，炙熱感也跟著傳導過來，一步一步的朝著深處前進。在一聲滿足的嬌喘聲下，男孩整個進入了美好的世界中。熱根被吞入了女體內，一陣無上的緊縮和溫滑感令男孩腦袋完全停擺。隨後女子靈活的扭動身軀開始上下騎動，更加為男孩帶來酥麻的快感。每一下的頂弄都凸入到最深處，每一次的撞擊都令前端摩擦到最後的禁地。男孩神遊的狀態下看著身上的女神用他在享樂著，嘴裡還不斷發出淫魅的叫聲：

「啊，啊，啊嗯！嗯～嗯⋯喔嗯！」

他望著那兩糰上下震盪的美乳，迷茫的伸手去握住。兩手不斷揉捏胸房使得她嬌軀酥軟，手掌手指盡情地享受那彈性的軟肉的觸感。而下身則不斷傳來一波波快感，被夾的很緊的硬根在女人的主導下不停的進攻著。

這還真是超高中男生的規格啊⋯⋯

如同在馳騁一匹雄壯的大黑馬般，女皇跨坐於青峰身上，上下搖晃著。肉與肉的拍擊聲響個不停，伴隨著男女粗重的呼吸聲和嬌吟。終於一個過激的落下而隨之的擠縮力道終於讓少年獻出了他的精華，那爆發的灼液全都衝入了那最深的地方，讓女妖能飽餐一頓。聲聲淫媚的嬌呼後，女人身體的律動緩和下來不動地趴在古銅色的肉體上。

少年如小提琴顫音般的悲泣，對於初次性愛的歡喜之情是無以言表的。注意到他的情況的魔女趴了下來到他耳邊輕聲安慰，一邊細細偷吻他的額、頰、鼻，最後舌鑽入他喘息的嘴裡。待他平穩了情緒，只見到柔柔觀望他的美人在等著他，他才意識到他望著的是接納了他的女人。兩人猶如一對愛侶般的甜蜜地唇舌濕吻，還同時意猶未盡地撫摸著彼此的身體。

「大輝⋯」

「嗯？」

「感覺如何？」

「⋯快樂⋯」

「呵呵呵⋯」魔女柔媚的笑了笑，又繼續舔撫青峰的側臉，再來含住他的耳垂以舌玩弄著。

一邊對他濕吻耳朵、一邊微微扭送蛇腰來刺激那根還沒拔出的少年陽物。年輕男孩果然身強體壯，幾次挑逗就使他那沒抽離的肉根又硬挺了起來，下身不自覺地想頂動。知道他又振作起來的魔女環著他的脖肩，轉動自已直到側臥再帶著他轉，最後讓自已變平躺著而他在上。在這個普通體位下，她魔性的雙腿夾著他精壯的腰間，邀請他再來開始第二輪。

「嗯⋯大輝⋯快點動啊⋯⋯」用圓滑的足根輕敲少年的屁股催促他動作，眼神透出百千種妖嬈媚態誘引他。

蜜處裡的內壁軟肉吸緊了開始脹大的侵入者，少年體力絕佳的又一次雄風振作起來了。這回就採男上女下的體位，兩人繼續享受肉體交歡的愉悅。這角度使得青峰東方人天生細窄長的眼睛和似劍般的眉，顯得他英氣十足。而在他看來，美人被他壓在身下，又被他用力擠送而發出的嬌喘叫聲則令他更為性奮。

青峰起先試著擺動腰身，發現這個體位他的下身被吸的緊緊地，又感覺溫暖又溼滑令他爽的是陣陣電流衝腦門。他隨即展開攻勢朝那濕潤蜜地，在那美好的刺激之下他很快的就馬力全開。他下身活幹的勤快，但依然沒放過他最癡迷胸部。暗色的粗指頭如大蜘蛛般爬上了白圓的雙乳，肆意地在那彈潤乳肉上橫行，粉嫩紅潤的乳珠被籃球少年的手玩弄的不一會就又冒出了奶水來。

"這真是最棒的胸部了！"眼見奶又冒出了，少年欣喜地湊上嘴去吸吃吞咽甜奶。咬了又放、放了又吸，青峰唇齒忙碌地從乳珠胸房中榨出乳汁。下部那火熱之物也沒馬虎落下，精力旺盛的往蜜裡頂進。

「嗯⋯嗯⋯啊～啊！啊⋯嗯—啊啊！」少年兇勇的動作惹的美人的媚叫聲婉轉如曲，每一次的衝弄都帶出高音的淫叫。

「唔嗯⋯啊啊！嗯呀！啊～！這次大輝好猛啊！」聲聲嬌吟是對男孩完成了初體驗後成為男人的盛讚。

「H真的是好舒服啊⋯」剛脫離童貞的高中少年完全沈溺於性愛中，宛如化身一隻狂野的黑豹狂暴地扭送著腰將自已擠到女人的最深處。

「啊嗯～！嗯～嗯呀呀！啊啊！大輝不要停—繼續啊啊啊啊—！」魔女承受著每一次的肉體衝撞，被年輕男人粗魯的頂弄抽插給弄得是淫情大發。子宮內第一發的精液在這些激烈的動作下波起浪晃，卻是讓妖魔更為饑餓的想要被填的更滿。

「你是最棒的！你是最美的！」少年整個強壓在美人玉體上越發加大腰勁，次次暴襲還一邊高喊著對身下的女妖的讚美。

魔女感覺青峰的陽根更加粗漲起來、拍擊響響的囊袋也臌脹起來，便知道他高潮不遠了。媚人玉腿緊夾青峰精壯的腰背，就是故意要幫他加緊射出來。青峰受了鼓勵於是火力全開地大力的頂撞，子宮口已擋不住的被尖頭入侵掉了裡面。最後一次瘋狂暴衝下，男孩再次達到了頂點，又一次的交出了他年輕鮮活的生命液體。早已久後難耐的子宮緊緊黏吸住男孩的熱柱讓他能全數注入炙液。

房內原本充斥肉慾的呻吟的歡慾組曲這會終於稍稍緩和下來，男女腿臂糾纏在一起癱軟在軟床上。接連兩回的性愛使青峰體力銳減，令他實在起不了腰的趴臥在美人身上喘息。第二股的鮮精在女體的子宮裡活流，一時半刻也讓魔女躺著養一會，好好享受那溫熱微漲的小腹裡的活跳跳生命。趴了一會緩了過來青峰便撐起身來然後就要退出軟掉的肉身，魔女忽感他抽離而她宮口還未閉上，這樣子好不容易累積的精就會溢出去。

「啊⋯別！不要出去，就這麼在裡面。」魔女趕忙手腳並用的抱住他，下身也使力

縮收住把他留住以防精液逆流。

「嗯⋯大輝別出去，人家喜歡你在我裡面的感覺嘛～」

「哦⋯」少年愣呆了一下，也就糊裡糊塗地沒拔出，還被忽悠的給翻過身去躺著。而艷美的女人則反壓躺在他身上用呼吸搔他癢。

「大輝⋯」靈活的香舌進到他口裡和他深吻，還喂了他大量的含有媚藥的唾液。

綿長的吻鬆開後，青峰一個側翻將女子反壓回身下，色眼一歪就瞧見了那緊貼他胸肌上的美乳，頓時就伸手去撫摸起來。

「嗯哦⋯⋯大輝很喜歡胸部哦，小色狼一個⋯嗯⋯」

身為胸部星人的少年當然是對那軟彈乳肉愛不釋手，粗黑的手一陣亂抓亂，拇指撥弄著粉紅凸起。在臉不斷因揉摸胸部而發紅變燙，之後當乳汁被催流出來時，他立刻以口附上。貪口慾的下場就是不明所以的吞下了淫魔的催情劑。而他年輕的性慾在催情的效果下，不一會就又會恢復雄風的。感覺到少年又興奮起來的妖魔也控制內壁的蠕動更加為他助興，果然他自已就開始動了起來。下方的熱情刺激令籃球少年像是開始下半場比賽，活力和精力又再次被激發了。三度挑戰的青峰已經掌握要點，有力但漫調的腰擺下，肉物頂端被子宮口來回套弄摩擦著，他享受地閉眼苦幹但嘴還同時不放過啜飲奶水。然而他較緩的攻勢卻讓他身下的色女蕩婦感覺稍有不滿足。為了獲得更多的歡愉，身下的女人扭起蛇腰來，運起她高超的床上技巧來。慢慢挺弄的懷春少年忽然感覺自已被越加收緊住往最溫暖的深處吸去，刺激的他腦門不斷被無上的快樂侵襲，他如同一頭精氣旺盛黑豹開始加大黑褐色腰背的動作。

"不夠不夠啊做再多都不夠⋯⋯"

「再來啊！再來啊！再來啊！」女人嬌媚婉轉的淫求聲。

少年依言口死含著美味乳汁的源頭，下身也馬不停蹄地不停地搗弄擠壓那最柔軟的蜜處。

感覺要被榨了出來了！女人的小穴裡真的好棒啊！

少年搖曳的腰部動作絲毫不停，舒爽的腰都輕飄飄的，卻還是費勁挺撞進那美好的深處。因為他不鬆口猛吸嬌嫩的乳頭，同時緊抓彈潤的乳房，導致敏感點被加強刺激，進而引發少女的腔內快速的痙攣。強烈的痙攣使得少年的受到莫大的極樂感，又再度的噴發了人精獻予淫魔。

「伊呀呀啊啊啊去了啊！！」

不放過這愛慾之極的享受，妖女如八爪魚般擒抱住青峰體格壯碩的背脊，以確保吸入噴出的所有精液。幾次激烈的性愛已經耗盡了少年的體力，幾乎已經將他搞到要脫陽的地步。如今的他像是一連打了幾次的比賽般，汗流浹背氣喘吁吁地癱軟無力。喘了一會後青峰終於累到睡著了，大剌剌地壓在萬乘之尊上呼呼大睡起來。夜晚的尊者在確定子宮口已經封閉住後，才輕易用搬移法術讓他退出去到一邊好好睡去。過會，妖艷的她靠近他將他收於藕臂中，以便能欣賞他的一切。歡淫過後，昏睡過去的青峰如同一隻捲曲起來的黑豹安穩地靠著魔女的懷中。

果然是好可愛啊，和人類男孩子做愛真的是暢快無比。新鮮的精液都熱熱黏黏的存在子宮內，真是飽足了一頓。

一邊撫摸著睡著的少年的頭髮，似是在獎勵他的辛苦付出，可實際上卻是心暗喜著有獵物上勾了。

今後就讓吾等一直做下去吧，汝的性生活就交由吾照顧。把汝憋住的性慾全部都獻給吾吧⋯⋯讓汝做美夢，讓汝回不了家汝將永遠墮落於淫歡的樂園中。長夜漫漫，現在就讓汝休息一下再繼續吧⋯

白中帶粉的柔指在少年的深藍髮中梳理著，拇指和食指夾著把玩他的髮絲，看了一會好奇地想到：

嗯⋯說來，他的這髮色到底是什麼呢？是午夜藍還是紺青色？又或者是普魯士藍？還是靛藍呢⋯⋯

然而魔女沒有在他的髮色上停留太久，眼神游移往下欣賞著這渾身都散發著野性美的強壯男孩子，累積日曬出來的古銅色皮膚配上緊實有料的肌肉，真是令人垂涎啊。故意用指甲尖去輕畫他那男子力的胸肌腹肌，故意對著他一邊的褐色乳首輕刺了一下，賊笑著看他微抖的反應。再望向他腿間的那裡，果然該是身高有190以上的男孩子的配備，既使是軟的狀態下也是如此雄偉。器大又性慾旺盛的年輕人類男性能夠為遠古的妖魔帶來豐沛的滋養，少年的精血會壯大她的力量。不過要讓他自願獻出就必須要他愛著她才行，因此要了解他的過往、他的內心，才能夠抓牢他的身心。

撫摸髮絲的柔手發出入侵探查大腦記憶的法術，開始閱讀他的故事。小時候無憂無慮快樂打籃球，卻在中學時開始因為才華太出眾而自暴自棄，最後無情地拋棄了搭檔。扭曲的他一直到最近的才因為終於在比賽中落敗了才慢慢走出黑暗，開始願意團隊合作及練習。

這⋯還真是陰影叢叢的經過啊，原本單純的熱愛卻變成了痛苦孤獨，他的父母親都沒有引導他嗎？青少年在中學的年紀本來就很容易心理精神上有迷惘和陷入困境，但居然都沒有人幫助他，所以他才會一錯再錯下去。真是傻孩子一個⋯在你迷惘的時候、在你痛苦的時候，你需要的只是寬容和關愛而已。被稱為最初的光卻成了被黑暗囚禁的孤獨之王⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯有如此的心魔被掌握住了，可就更難逃脫了哦⋯⋯加上他本性就好色，是個看過很多小黃書的理論派，而且是巨乳派的。不過居然是喜歡堀北麻衣那種貨色，那個就奶大而已。要比臉蛋的話她連身為媚魔源祖的吾的指甲都比不上，過不了多久她就會去下海拍AV了吧。除了那個女模之外，他的記憶裡還有一個粉髮的女孩一直陪在他身邊。那個女孩桃井五月看似是喜歡那位飄然的少年黑子，但實際上她真正在意的根本就是青峰。唉，這種年齡的小孩子們其實都缺乏分辨清楚自己的感情的成熟心靈，因此要操作年輕人的感情也是輕而易舉。

這樣說來，或許該感謝威爾公將這群孩子們送來，還有今夜故意將他放跑的頤妃。能遇到這麼棒的人類少年真是太好了，他的肉身將作為牲祭品被享用。她是偏離人道的妖魔，以性愛的魅惑帶來墮落，如今因為方才的性愛而被人類少年頂開還射入了活跳的人精的子宮，使得魔女內在的慾望淫情被徹底挑起了。這幾回的性愛根本不夠餵飽已覺醒的妖魔的淫慾。此時當她躺在歡淫過的男性邊上，卻不能繼續榨取他的陽精，實在令她難耐不已。她的身體在渴求著精液。淫魔的本能就是藉由子宮攝取精液，剛才被射了好幾次的子宮口密合緊縮了起來把精液都收在了裡面，現在正是要好好利用那些活跳的生命的時候。手在小腹上揉著圓圈，肚皮上浮現了華麗的淫紋的魔法圖案，表示子宮內的精液正在被轉化成能量以供吸收中。

然而，這樣的方式吸收精華後就會更加渴求，性慾會完全停不住，甚至引發出了想要受精懷孕的慾望。此刻的魔女在小幅度的難耐扭動身軀，因為她感受到了下腹中兩邊的卵巢都在騷動著。她被誘發的排卵期開始了，她知道接下來卵子即將一顆一顆的形成排出。很快地會被慾望淫性佔據身心，只會不斷想要更多的精汁和一直被射滿。

身體開始火熱起來了，還好還有那麼多的少年在，接下來的夜晚都會很快樂的⋯因為有那麼多的年輕男人能輪翻上陣。那樣的活力、那樣可愛的處男們、那樣強健體魄的男性肉體⋯⋯每個都想品嚐啊。因此，吾會用女人的肉體去魅惑他們，讓他們一個一個在身下扭動著貢獻出熱鮮的精華。啊啊光是這樣想像就快忍不住了，哪怕是使盡一切下作手法，吾也要狐媚勾引他們每一個人。


End file.
